Heartbreak
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: How much can one woman take? How far will one will sister go? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer…I don't own anything I.m just playing around. Lol

I have worked really hard on this so I promise you that there are not any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Chapter 1

It has been a year since Rachel and Adam had gone on their around the world honeymoon.

They had got back six weeks ago and now all they wanted to do was go back to work. But they would have to wait until the new term started in September before they could go back.

It was a Saturday afternoon when the door beell rang.

"I'll get it". Adam called from the kitchen as

Rachel was in the bath.

Adam opened the door to see Phil standing there.

"Alright Phil come in". Adam told him.

Phil made his way into the house. :rach is just in the bath, she won't be long". Adam told him

"That's alright. What are you cooking it smells great".. Phil told him

"Macaroni and cheese, Do you want some?". He asked him.

"I'm okay thanks I had something before I left". Phil replied.

"okay if your sure, I'm going to put the finishing touches to it I'll be back in a minute make youself at home". Adam told him as he made his way into the kitchen to finish up.

Phil went into the living roomand sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote just as he was about to turn on the television when he heard the all to familiar voice as it made it's way inot the room that he was in.

"Adam who was at the doo…". Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Phil sitting on her couch.

"Oh my god come here! It's been forever!". Rachel told him giving him a hug.

"it's great to see you aunt rach, so how was the honeymoon?". he asked.

"it was incredible! Anyway never mind about that. How are you?". She asked.

"I'm good I'm at university studying mediacan". he replied.

"what you medicine who would have thought it eh". His aunt told him.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to do something different yeah know?" he explained.

"That's great Phil really so what's been happening since we've been away then?". Rachel asked just as Adam came in from the kitchen.

"With what?". he asked

"Oh Phil was just going to tell us what's been happening since we've been gone" Rachel explained.

"well it's been a year of ups and downs to say the least". he began to as Rachel and Adam started to eat there lunch.

Rachel nodded for him to continue so he did.

"well first off steph and Kim left when I did then they got a new head Karen Fisher I think her name was I only know that because Janice works there as a reception and turns out that she was pregnant and have the baby to ruby and john and I'm at university studying emergency medicine ' he finished looking at Rachel , Rachel looked at him these more isn't there she asked yea there is but I don't think you'll want to hear it aunt rach, he told her. Rachel put her plate on the coffee table and looking at Phil dead in the eyes

"Phil tell me it cant be that bad". she told him.

"alright then but you'll some support after this I tell you" Phil warned her.

Adam came over and put his arms around his wife as he knew what Phil was going to tell his aunt was not going to be good..

"Aunt rach, there was an accident and well em..mum and Nikkei were killed and the other people in the other car were steph and her husband were severely injured". Phil explained to his aunt.

Rachel looked at her nephew like he had three head.

"no. no you've made a mistake there has to of been no no no please anything but this". Rachel begged of him.

"Aunt rach I am so sorry, I wish I could, really I do". Phil told her.

"rach, come on I need you to breath, come sweetie that's it". Adam encouraged her..

Rachel just ran out of the living room and up the stairs and empted the contents of her stomach into the toilet before letting out a blood chilling screa.

Adam rushed up stairs to find his wife lying on the bathroom with her knees up to her chest, taking one look at her, he knew something was really wrong.

"rach?". he asked gently.

"Hu…hu..hurts". she choked out.

"where sweetheart". he again asked gently.

Rachel moved her hand to her stomach before looking at her husband again.

"Ok, rach we're going you to the hospital". he told her, gently picking her up.

The last thing Rachel was aware of was her husband gently placing her in the car.

What wrong with Rachel?

Did you like it?

Leave me a wee review, they make me smile!

Mary-Ellen xx


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two.  
>Disclaimer- I don't own anything.<br>Sorry it has taking so long, but fear not here isthe second installment. I'd love to thanks Fishnet and WLRmadZLRE for reviewing the last chapter, thanks guys you made my day. :)

chapter two

As Adam spead through the streets of Roachdale, at a high possibility of breaking every speeding law known to man in the proess, not that he cared. He couldn't help think of the day that they had met, the day that had changed his life for the better.

five minutes later they had reached the hospital, Adam huddidly parked the car and went to the backseat and slowly but gently lifted Rachel out so that he could take her into the A&E, as he walked into the hospital with his wife still gently cradled in his arms.

"I need some help, here, someone help me". He called out to no one in particular.

A nurse came running out from behind the desk at the destrought man from her who was holding a woman in his arms.

"What's her name, sir?". She asked him.

"Rachel, rachel fleet" Agam replied, breathelessly.

"Ok we need a gurney over!". She yelled out to a group of colleagues.

The team rushed Rachel into resus and got her hooked up to monitors.

two hours later a doctor came out to meet Adam who was sat in the corridor.

"Mr. Fleet?".The doctor asked him.

At the sound of his voice Adam junped to his feet.

"How is she? Did you find out what's wrong with her? Can I see her?". He rambled off to the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Simmons, I am the doctor in charge of your wife's case,your wife was unconsious when she was brought in don't worry she will wake up soon, did you know that your wife is pregnant?". Doctor Simmons informed him.

"Pregnant?". Adam stuttered.

"Yes and from what we know i'd say about six weeks, has your wife been ubder any stress lately?". Doctor Simmons asked.

"She had some bad news earlier today". Adam told him.

"That would explain it" .Doctor Simmons replied.

Adam nodded for him to continue.

"Due to the stress of the day events your wife's body into shutdown mode, causing her to nearly miscarry, but luckily we caught it just in time, the heartbeat is weak, but it's there. Shw will need to be kept in foe a few days but after that I don't see why she couldn't go home, would you like to see her now?". Doctor simmons asked him.

"Yes, please". Adam replied.

Doctor Simmons and Adam made there way to Rachel's room two minutes later they had arrived.

"Call if yiu need me". Doctor Simmons offered.

Adam nodded at him and preceeded to enter the room were his wife lay motionless in a hospital bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you got to wake soon so I can see that beautiful of yours that will light up this whole". He told his gently, running a hand though her hair.

Adam continued to talk to her for the next couple of hours when he felt someone sqreeze his hand.

"Rach?". He asked softly.

"Adam?". Rachel croked out weakly.

"Yeah it's me, how you doing?". He asked her.

"Sore, what happend?".She answered him.

"You don't remember? you collapsed in the bathroom". He told her.

"I remember that Phil was round and then he told me what happend, god what am i going to do?".  
>She asked beginning to hyperventalate.<p>

"Rach, I need you to calm down for me because if you don't the doctors will come in here and will be forced to seduce, so come on calm down for me, that's it deep breaths in and out that's it". Adam encouraged. After Rachel eventually managed to calm down.

Doctor Simmons had come in and did some of the usual checks that he had to conplete and said that if everything went well that Rachel could go home in a few days.

Afew days later Rachel had indeed gone home and was now resting confortably on the sofa and watching trashy tv.

two days after she had come home, phil had and explained the whole story in detail as to what and how the car accident happend, rachel leaning that her sister had ided on inpact and that there was nothing that they could do to save her.

Rachel was pulled out of her trail of thought at the sound of the letterbox slamming against the front door, getting off the sofa with a groan she made her way to the door and picked up a hand written letter that was address to her, turning it around her whole world stopped at the sight of the hand writting, she would know that hand writting anywhere.

Turning on her heels and runnig into the kitchen, she enptied the contents of her stomach into the sink.

"there was no, no it wasn't possible i'm imagining it, it's not real come on rach pull youself together woman, she's dead". Rachel scrold herself.

So what do you think?

Do you like it or ont?

Leave me a wee review and let me know.

Mary- Ellen xxx 


End file.
